Our little corner of the Carribean
by lizzywithfire
Summary: Blanche, A Shi/ep, A doctor, and a whole new side of reality. 'A street car named desire', R & R


**AN: Shock suprise here, this is actually a practice essay for school :O**

**I kinda love Whose Reality [our context for english]**

**Setting:** This is set after the end of the play, It's in a combination of third person, and Blanches perspective.  
You'll figure out the rest through the story.

**Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away.**

"More water?"

Her stern gaze forced him to rephrase,

"Ma'am? Would you like some more water?"

"Why sir, it is so very kind of you to ask. But no," Blanche paused to shift a stray hair, her eyes alighting upon something in the distance "I don't think I will."

"But Ma'am, the doc-"

"I do believe that I, I would like to take a stroll upon the deck" With command she held out her arm, waiting for the young gentleman/boy to take it, and to lead her to what she believed would be a view of the Caribbean ocean.

With the ease of an elk, Blanche rose from her seat, grasping the young gentleman's arm, "and you, oh, I think you would love to take a stroll with me." Pausing at the door, her frail confidence shattered, "but what of Shep?"

Taking all her strength, she managed to back up to the wall, one hand for support, as her shaking and shuddering body sank to the floor.

"Where is Shep?" Cowering from the gentleman/boy, "tell me where Shep is!" lunging for his arm. "Where is he?" her voice, shrill, and breaking. "I shan't move till I see him, I won't move, I won't, not till I see him"

The Gentleman/boy turned, trying to run. However Blanches grip on his wrist showed strength unbelievable in a woman so frail.

"Doctor" his voice carrying through the room. "Nurse" Blanch pulled him towards her.

"Get off me, you brute, off. Off I say" Blanches voice opposing her own actions.

"Code White" the gentleman/boy continued to yell. Until in came the scurrying nurses, and the slow pacing doctor.

"Are we ready?" The doctor reached for Blanches arm. "On Three."

"SHEP!" Blanches voice breaking from the strain of calling for her all beau.

"The nurses are ready Doctor." The young meek nurse passed the thin weapon to her overseer.

"Stop! I command you to stop, or I'll call Fire."

"Three, Two, One" and with that Blanche sank into oblivion.

xOx

The world was swimming. Was she below water? Her tongue flicked over her lips, waiting for the flood of water to fill her mouth. But no. There was no water.

It was at this moment she noticed the sluggishness of her mouth. The foul taste. With a heave she managed to angle her body so that she could around her. It was then she noticed her eyes were closed. With a shudder, her eyes sneaked open.

"Ahh, you're awake"

The voice was warm, comforting.

"Would you like some water, Miss Dubois?"

With the smallest nod she could manage, she let this kind gentleman know her needs.

As she sipped the liquid drug, she managed to gain more energy. Letting her head fall back, she lay on her side, the man beside her came into more focus.

"Shep, Shep Huntleigh, is that you?" she managed to croak.

"Why yes, yes my dear, it is."

"Oh Shep, I got so worried that you wouldn't come. I had this dream, Oh Shep, it was terrible"

"Hush Blanche, it's all fine now. I'm here now"

"Oh Shep"

"Sleep now"

As Blanche slipped back into a natural sleep, the small nurse entered the room

"Doctor?"

"It's ok Ellen."

oXo

"Shep, Why don't you come over here, and show me those wonderful medallions of yours."

"Why, Blanche, I don't happen to have them on me at the moment."

"Aww Honey. I really do love being out here on the ocean with you, the air does wonders for my health. I just wish I could hear from beautiful sister, and her bouncing boy more often."

"That's true Blanche, it is wonderful for you to be here."

"Oh my, Shep, can you see that? Do you believe? Why I do believe that is a Sea Osprey."

"Yes Blanche, I believe it is." He paused to make sure his arms were supporting her properly, "Why don't we go back inside now. Get you rugged up, have something to eat maybe?"

"Why yes, that would be nice. Not too much though, as it's my rule that I only eat 10 mouthfuls of every meal. Don't want to-, Oh I almost forgot that I was talking to a Gentleman."

"Come Blanche"

And with one last glance at the institutes inner garden, the Doctor led Blanche inside to the dining hall, where her bottles of prescription meds were waiting.

**ONE SHOT - Complete**


End file.
